Brass and Fire
by Chains of Reaction808
Summary: What happens when a faithful trumpet section leader falls terribly ill just days before the big game? What will the band's reaction be, and will they be able to pull through without the big solo?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own... Marching band? I'm not really sure if this should be here :P

--------------------

Nate laid in the hospital bed, staring up at the celing, counting the cracks. It's not like there was anything else that he could do here, or was even physically capable of. He sighed and wondered how his section was doing.

> 

"Hey, did'ja guys hear?!" An excited trumpet member came up to a small pile of people playing cards. "What now, Nick?" Katherine, A mellophonist, asked uninterestedly. She knew of the aforementioned trumpet's random outburts, and was used to them by this point. He pouted in response. "No, it's serious this time!" The second chair trumpet was first to respond this time, turning his head towards him while putting down his cards. "Then hurry up and tell us."

"Nate's in the hospital. He's not going to make it to the game." The whole group turned their heads to him suddenly with incredulous expressions on their face. "What?!" They all bellowed at once. "Where'd...you hear that?" Katherine asked him, staring carefully into his green eyes. She wasn't sure whether or not to believe him. "From Nate himself. He told me to tell you guys." The group of friends turned to look at eachother uncertainly. Pat, the second chair trumpet, was furious by this point. "He should have told me if anything. It means _I'll_ have to do his main solo!" He stood up from the ground, and headed out of the band room.

Before anyone else could ask, he told them, "I'm going to make a call!" Pat was often known for his temper. But in this case, it was completely acceptable. Nate's solo was definitely hard, and Patrick himself could not do it very well. The baritone of the group, Scott, turned back to the dark-haired trumpet who gave them the news. "Do you know what happened to him?" He asked in a low voice, not wanting to cause another commotion like the one with Pat. Nick simply shrugged his shoulders. "He didn't tell me." The rest of the group could tell this was going to get ugly.

> 

Pat was outside of the band room walls, leaned against one of the outer walls. He blew his messy bangs up while going through the long process of getting through the hospital. It wasn't at all hard to figure out where, as the closest hospital and arguably one of the best were close by. As expected, Nate was there. Finally, the line got through to the other boy's room. "Hello?" Answered the other line in a voice he well recognized. "Nate!" He exclaimed loudly, and the section leader cringed at the voice. He knew Pat was going to get mad. He was planning to tell him later on.

"What happened to you?" Pat asked him, lowering his voice a little. He was concerned for his friend, although he didn't show it. Silence filled the other line. Pat furrowed his brow in response. "Nate?" He questioned. "Hey, Pat. You think you can come over later?" Nate was quick to change the subject. Pat growled in response. "I asked you a question, Nate. What the hell happened?"

"Just come by, alright?" Pat gritted his teeth to keep from another outburst. "Fine. What time?" Nate smiled on the other line at his friend's response. Being section leader, he knew the shaggy-haired boy was definitely a hard one to deal with. It was nice to hear him doing his best not to lash out at his incompetence. "After sectionals are over. I'll see you here." Pat complied and gave his farewells before he hung up. He let out an exasperated sigh and pushed his head back on the wall, his phone falling to his side. "Goddammit, Nate. What have you done this time?"

>>

As Pat came into the room, the group he was in before turned to face him, as the metallic sound of the band room door opening startled them. They looked a bit alarmed for a second, seeing as the same person had left the room in an angry rage just minutes ago. He simply grabbed his trumpet and nodded at them to get up. "Hurry up. Sectionals are starting soon."


	2. Chapter 2

The band went on with their sectionals, Pat seeming a lot more harsh than usual. "No, Tim! You're playing that 'C' wrong!" He yelled out at one of the rookie trumpets in his section. "Hey, Pat. Chill out." Todd, the Mello sectionleader told him, putting a hand on his shoulder from behind. Pat let out a sharp breath. "Sorry." He said, to no one in particular. Todd grinned, patted him on the back, and went back to his section.

Patrick ran his hand through his dark hair in an effort to calm him down. _He's right. I can't freak out in front of the section._ He thought to himself, _It makes me look bad._ "Right, well, let's run through that again. Take it from measure 18." He stood by and watched his section perform, and was honestly impressed. The rookies were even top-notch. But then again, as trumpets, what else were they going to be?

Of course, there were people in the section who wanted to know where their real section leader was, but weren't about to ask. They could already guess his anger had something to do with it, and none were willing to set the near six-foot tall trumpet into another frenzy. In all honesty, he was a good temporary section leader in the way he went straight to business. If you did something wrong, all you would need was an icy cold stare from Pat's deep green eyes.

A few minutes later of run-throughs and marching, practice was over, much to a lot of the trumpet's relief. "I see you're all working hard today." The band director bellowed in a friendly, yet no-nonsense voice. He was in his mid-thirties, but had great physique. He had directed their high school band for over 10 years, which may have been a factor in this. "Clarients, you may want to work on backwards marching. Baritones, your horn angles. And the trumpets seem to be worked to death today, thanks to the helpful Patrick." A few good-natured laughs were had after his last remark, and Pat simply grinned sheepishly.

"You guys know the drill. Same time tomorrow, alright?" Everyone replied in the affirmative, and were talking with each other by this point. "Band, 'Ten-Hut!" Everyone snapped to attention, and their cries bounced off of the buildings far away. "Now I want you all to be more focused tomorrow. This year's show is big, and everyone's participation is required. Understood?" The band replied loudly, "Yes sir!"

"Band, dismissed." They all said 'thank you sir', and headed back up to the band room. Pat headed up faster than usual, as he wanted to find out what was up with Nate once and for all. Once he got up to the room, he put away his trumpet into its case and headed out to the back of the school, where his car was parked. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and opened the door, once he'd got in, he rested his trumpet case in the passengers seat. People would probably think it was weird for him to keep a seat especially for his trumpet, but he wasn't about to let it get damaged. He started towards the local hospital.

>>

"Daniels, Nate." He told the nurse in the front counter. She flipped through a few papers and told him the room number. He thanked her and went on his way to find his section leader. He almost didn't want to see him, in fear of it being the worst. If anything happened to Nate, he'd go crazy. When he found his room and entered, he was instantly unnerved from many IVs inside of him. "Nate?" He asked in nearly a whisper, not even sure it was him.

He was on the hospital bed, his eyes closed, probably asleep from the various medicines in him. He didn't see a cast or anything on him, so he assumed something was messing up his insides. From the looks of it, he hadn't moved from there in a few days, the bedsores on the bottom of his arms very noticible. He bit his lip, not even sure if he should wake him, he was about to turn when he heard a familiar voice call out, "Pat...?" He turned back to face him, brow furrowed in worry.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?" He asked. Why was he all of a sudden so caring? It wasn't normal of him to be like that. "No, it's fine." His voice was much raspier than usual, and it absolutely killed Pat inside. "Why won't you tell me what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you avoiding my question?!" He let out at him, not being able to take it anymore. Nate chuckled softly, "There's the Pat I know. I got scared for a second, I thought you'd gotten soft on me." Pat glared at him, waiting for him to get back to the question.

Nate let out a large sigh. "Honestly, I'm not going to be able to march this season. Or... any season, for that matter." The slightly darker skinned trumpet's eyes widened at this. "Why? The section needs you!" The other boy gave him a sad smile, letting that sink in before he told him the next thing. "I... have skin cancer. I have 5 months."

A/N: Ooooh... Cliffhanger lmao. I hope you guys like this chapter... R&R's are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Speedy updates are imminent! I don't have school right now, so that's probably why :P They might not come fast this weekend, I have sectionals and have to deliver phone books all weekend [Both for Marching Band. Ah, to be a band geek...

--

Pat's jaw dropped, unable to even comprehend what he said. He stood there for a while, neither one moving. Pat could feel his own world tearing apart by the seams. The smaller boy had always been his closest friend. It was just unbearable to think he wouldn't be there. "I'm really sorry for not telling you sooner." Nate said in barely a whisper, his eyes averting Pat's powerful ones. Pat was still unable to speak. He gave him a few minutes to regain himself. "When did...you find out?" Pat finally asked him in a low voice.

"Last week." He answered honestly. He knew it was wrong of him not to tell Pat sooner. He and the other trumpet player had been best friends since before he could remember. Sure, they had their rocky times, but it had to do with their clashing personalities, Pat being irritable and commanding, while he was normally the one _to_ irritate. He was thankful for at least 5 months with him.

Pat moved closer to his bed, hovering above him. "Are you...you know...alright?" He managed out, unsure of what to say without seeming forward. The smaller boy frowned back up at him. "I was about to ask you the same thing." He finally let anger take over his form once more. "Goddammit, Nate..." His hands clenching into fists. He turned and threw his fist into the wall closest to him, a loud crash erupting from this. He was absolutely shaking, uncaring that he probably broke his hand in three different places.

"Why you? Of all people, why you?!" His voice bellowed throughout the room angrily. Nate couldn't answer him. Just then, a nurse came in, and the second chair trumpet retracted his arm back to his side. "I'm sorry, visiting hours are over." She informed him in a soft voice, directing him to the door. He complied, and headed out with her, turning to Nate. "When are you getting out of here?" He asked the boy in bed. "In 3 days, at most." He answered back. Pat nodded, and left the room.

>>

Pat, Nick, Katherine, Scott, and Hailey, a flute player, were all sitting at a table in Taco Bell, having a late lunch. They were all talking and making jokes while the second chair trumpet sat there quietly, just eating his taco. He'd talk every once in a while, but not as much as he normally did. They all noticed his hand was considerably swollen, but they didn't know if they should ask him why.

All of them talked about sectionals, gossip about their other band members, and other band related things. Yes, they were certified band geeks, and were proud of it. They did have lives outside of band, but those were rare. Seeing as they had sectionals so often they couldn't really do much else. "Hey, do you guys all want to come down to the mall this weekend? We haven't been there in a while." They all nodded, they needed to get stuff anyway.

"I've got to practice this weekend." Pat informed them, so he wouldn't be joining them. They understood, since Nate's solo was difficult. "C'mon Pat, we could check out all the hot chicks down there." Nick nudged him, laughing lecherously. Pat rolled his eyes and pushed Nick away from him. "Not eveyone's as shallow as you, Nick." They all laughed at this remark, except for Nick, of course. He pouted at him, "I'm not shallow! I just like hot girls."

"Have fun by yourself, then." Pat told him, going back to eating his taco. He decided it was good for him to get out after his meeting with Nate. It really relaxed his nerves, but it made him much more apparent of the throbbing pain in his hand. He'd just wrap it up later.

>>

He hit another foul note, and cursed under his breath. He was never going to get this solo down.

>>

A few days had passed, meaning Nate would be coming back to band sectionals. Or at least, that's what he thought. He got a call at 11 in the morning, nearly an hour into sectionals. "Hello?" He asked, moving to the side while he section practiced their parts. "Yeah, Pat, I'm not coming in today. If anything, Friday." It was Nate on the other line, and friday wasn't for another 2 days. Now Pat was mad, he was looking forward to spending time with his friend. They exchanged farewells, and he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Alright, let's do that again." Pat instructed them as he went back to his section. Once again, Tim missed the 'C' in the run. "Tim, how many times do I have to tell you? Did you even practice from yesterday?!" He yelled at him, angry as it was. Tim, the rookie trumpet, apologized multiple times to the angry fill-in, not wanting to get him angrier. Once again, Todd came by to stop him from harrassing the trumpets.

"Hey, Pat. Cool it down, seriously." He told him in a no-nonsense voice. He was worried his outbursts would affect the morale of the band. "Shut up, Todd. I've got it under control." He spoke back to him, not even bothering to turn around. This sparked irritation in Todd, who was normally very mellow. "Look, I don't care what's going on outside here, but don't bring it to sectionals." He told him, causing the larger trumpet player to turn around. "Don't tell me what to do, Todd."

The trumpets looked at each other nervously, they could already tell what was going to happen because of their section leader. "I have seniority over you. I can tell you whatever I want." He got up closer to him, starting to get incredibly irritated at the other's incompetence. It was true, he did. Todd had been Mello section leader for 2 years, and Pat wasn't even section leader. Pat glared down at him into the other's brown eyes. "Oh yeah? Well what about this, Mr. Section Leader?"

After these words left his mouth, he punched Todd square across his face, unaware it was with his bad hand. Todd was thrown back from the impact, but wasn't slow to get up and charge at him, both of them being stopped at their respective sections holding them back from an all-out brawl. "Keep it up, Patrick, and you'll never play in this band again!" Todd spat at him furiously. "Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try it, you goddamn pansy!" While he was struggling to break through the grip of his Mellophones, they were both called by their Band Director loudly.

"Todd! Patrick! Get into my office _now_!" His voice bellowed across the field, making everyone's spine shiver. They both pulled away from their respective sections, and headed up back to the band room where their director's office was. They simply glared at each other from the corner of their eyes, knowing they couldn't try anything stupid now.

>>

They were both sitting in front of Mr. Kuma, their band director. He eyed them both, and started to say something. "Ok, I'm not going to ask who's fault it is, because as far as I'm concerned, it's both of your faults." He then turned to Pat, "Patrick. One more outburst from you, and you could be cut from the band." Pat gritted his teeth in response, but he wasn't stupid enough to talk back to him. "And Todd. Stop bothering with everyone else's section, and just worry about your own." Todd nodded in response.

"Alright Todd, you can leave. Patrick, I want you to stay." Pat cocked an eyebrow as Todd didn't hesitate to get up and leave the room. "I heard about Nate. All I can say is, you're not going to be section leader."

"What?!" Pat blurted out angrily. How could he not give him the right to be section leader? He was second chair, he would be the next one up! Mr. Kuma regarded this oddly. "What, you mean you seriously thought you were going to be section leader after that?" Pat averted his director's eyes. He guessed he was right. he flipped his messy hair out of his eyes. "That's all I wanted to say to you. I'll tell you who's section leader next week." He didn't respond, stood up, and left his office.

--

A longer chapter! gasp I should also note, there's going to be a tiny bit of yaoi in the next chapter or so. No, it's nothing bad. I should still leave the rating then, since they don't actually do anything.  
Again, R&R is very very appreciated 3


End file.
